bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Ingram
is a humanoid bird-like Ventus Bakugan from New Vestroia and Shun's second Guardian Bakugan after Storm Skyress. Information Description Ingram becomes Shun's new guardian after he is separated from Storm Skyress. Shun saves Ingram from Vestal Destroyer by catching him midair. Ingram is a bird-type monster with six wings and a hard-plated steel chest. His sharp, clawed feet can shred his opponents. He can also fly high into the air and nosedive directly into his opponents to eliminate them. Ingram unites with Trap Bakugan Hylash for increased power. Ingram evolves into Master Ingram. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia After Shun arrived in New Vestroia, he rescued Ingram from the Vestals while they were capturing Bakugan and Ingram remained in his debt. Ingram is also the one who told Shun about the Vestals. Despite being male in the Japanese version, in the English dub there was a small debate on Ingram's true gender, as Ingram sounded like a woman and referred to as a 'she' by Elico in Beta City Blues, but is also referred to as 'he' by Shadow Prove previously in Last One Standing. Ingram is later referred to as 'he' by official website. After evolving, he was given a male voice to avoid any more confusion. Ingram is the first Bakugan that can change form. Ingram is very obedient to Shun and very caring and understandable of him. In Return of a Friend, Shun comes and aids Dan and Drago with the help of Ingram and his Bakugan Trap Hylash. They attack Premo Vulcan and defeat Gus Grav. In Freedom Run, Shun, Ingram, and Hylash manage to beat Altair and Wired in the form of Meta Altair and defeated Lync Volan by double teaming on it, only because they needed to make the power of the Alpha City Dimension controller to critical mass so they could destroy it. When it was destroyed, Ingram and the other Bakugan gained their physical form. In Last One Standing, Ingram explains to Shun that no matter what happens, you are not alone. Shun then explains that he cannot lose Ingram just like he lost Skyress. Ingram seems to know Shun just like Skyress does and have the same amount of care. Ingram also mentions in the episode that he is an old friend of Alpha Hydranoid. When Shun was defeated and got captured Ingram was in ball form in his pod at the belt of it. In Beta City Blues, when Shun and the others were freed, their Bakugan was freed from the belts and told them if they were all right, and Drago and Nemus broke the Beta City Dimension controller. Ingram and the rest of the Resistance Bakugan were in physical form and escaped. Ingram later tags with Elfin to take down Hades and Elico to distract the Vexos from stopping the Resistance from destroying the Gamma City Dimension Controller. In Final Countdown, Ingram along with Elfin and Thunder Wilda try to tap the code of freeing the six warriors Bakugan with Marucho, Shun, and Mira. In Reunion, when Storm Skyress says that she is part of Shun's past, Ingram becomes his official new partner. In Six Degrees of Destruction, Ingram evolves due to the Six Ancient Soldiers giving their Attribute Energies to Drago and the others. Ingram receives Oberus's Attribute Energy and evolved into Master Ingram. ; Ability Cards * Wind Power - Soaring Strike Shot: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Ingram. * Continuous Dance - Phoenix Position: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Shadow Echo: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Shadow Split: Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent and adds 200 Gs to Ingram. * Armored Victory: Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 200 Gs to Ingram. * Thunderbolt Torrential Wave: Adds 200 Gs to Ingram and every Ventus Bakugan that you control and combines their power levels. * Armored Megadome: Adds 200 Gs to Ingram. * Double Fangs - Jade Wind Shot: Adds 200 Gs to Ingram and every Ventus Bakugan that you control. Evolution Ingram evolved into Ventus Master Ingram in episode 27 of New Vestroia, after the Six Ancient Soldiers gave him and the other Resistance Bakugan their Attribute Energies. He now resembles a ninja warrior. He now has one pair of wings, bladed gauntlets, golden-black ninja armor and the ability to combine with Shadow Wing to form Ninjitsu Master Ingram. Physical Game The Ventus version in Shun Combat Set has 650 Gs. In Japan, the Pyrus version in BST-12 comes with 500 Gs or 520 Gs. The Haos version in BST-14 comes with 500 Gs or 540 Gs. The Darkus version in BOT-10c comes with 540 Gs. The Ventus version in BBT-02, BBT-03, and BST-06 comes with 400 Gs, 420 Gs, or 440 Gs. The Ventus version in BO-08 comes with 420 Gs, 440 Gs, or 460 Gs. The transparent Ventus version in a DVD bundle comes with 480 Gs. Video Game Defenders of the Core Ability Cards: *'Cyclone Storm:' Fires a barrage of energy shots from Ingram's wings. *'Raging Tempest: '''Triggers a powerful combo attack. *'Wind Blast: 'Generates a shield to deflect shots. *'Tornado Vortex: 'Summons a tornado beneath an opponent's feet. Trivia *Ingram's bird transformation is similar to Airazor from ''Beast Wars. *The English dub portrayed Ingram with a feminine voice in Arc 1 of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia and then he was shown with a more masculine voice in Arc 2. Whereas in the Japanese version, he had a masculine voice throughout the entirety of the show. *Ingram is Shun's first male Bakugan. Second overall. *'Ingram' was a popular male first name and last name during the Middle Ages. Having multiple meanings and translations, one of the common definitions is the German's 'Angel's Raven'. Being based on the mythological god of peace and fertility, Ing's Raven. *Ingram somewhat resembles Oberus in Bakugan form, due to the wings. de: Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Characters Category:Great Articles Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge